1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector unit and a display device having the connector unit, which is capable of enhancing product reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel which displays an image using light transmittance of liquid crystal, a backlight assembly which is disposed at the bottom of the LCD panel and supplies the LCD panel with light, and a panel driving unit which drives the LCD panel.
The panel driving unit includes a source printed circuit board (“PCB”) transmitting a data signal to the LCD panel, and a gate PCB transmitting a gate signal to the LCD panel.
The source PCB is connected to an external PCB through a connector. The external PCB supplies an image signal and a control signal to the LCD panel to drive the LCD panel. The connector includes a first connector mounted on the source PCB, and a second connector which is inserted in the first connector.
Each of the first and second connectors has a symmetrical shape, so that a user may find it difficult to easily perceive the connection direction, and thus the second connector may be mistakenly inserted into the first connector the wrong way. In a case where the second connector is wrongly inserted, a connector pin may be bent by improper insertion or a circuit may be lost due to a short circuit in a power supply part.